1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for a wave separator and relates more particularly to such a housing for a wave separator which has a stepped top edge at the top around the top opening thereof for holding a top cover tightly in position to close up said top opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wave separator is an electronic device generally provided with a branching filter for wave separating and distributing purpose. The branching filter must be tightly enclosed inside the housing of a wave separator so as to eliminate from interference of outside noises. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a housing for a wave separator according to the prior art. The housing is generally comprised of a casing which has an endless groove around the top edge thereof, and a cover which has three endless projections around the periphery thereof with one inside another. Inserting the middle endless projection into the endless groove causes the top edge of the casing to be retained by the two outer endless projections. After mounting, the gap between the cover and the casing is sealed by glue. One disadvantage of this wave separator housing structure is that the cover is complicated and expensive to manufacture. Another disadvantage of this wave separator housing structure is that the cover may be disconnected from the casing easily to affect the service life of a wave separator.